A Modern Cinderella Story
by Kirinenko
Summary: "¿Es él? ¿De nuevo?" el rubio, también llamado Príncipe, no dejaba de pensar en él chico del vestido y el colgante que dejó atrás. De hecho, fue como si el chico con el vestido actuase como la Cenicienta. WolfYuu, un poco de Sara/Yuuri. AU. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Chapter 1

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

**Capitulo 1: El Príncipe**

Érase una vez, un príncipe vivía con sus hermanos y madre en una mansión llena de sirvientes. Su hermano mayor se llamaba Gwendal von Voltaire, que era severo y por lo general tenía en ceño fruncido. Su segundo hermano mayor se llamaba Conrad Weller. Tenía el pelo y los ojos marrones y le gustaba sonreír. Ambos eran muy protectores con su medio hermano pequeño, en ambos casos. Su madre se llamaba Cecile von Spitzberg. Era una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y pelo rubio. Era coqueta y amaba pasar el tiempo buscando el amor. El príncipe se llamaba Wolfram von Bielefeld. Era alemán, pero se había quedado en Japón hace un año por los negocios de su madre. Wolfram era increíblemente guapo, con el pelo dorado, piel como la nieve y tan suave como la seda, hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que atraía a cualquiera que los mirase y un cuerpo perfectamente musculado. Obtenía notas perfectas y hacía deporte, además de ser hábil en el manejo de la espada.

Como ídolo del instituto Shin Makoku, era llamado Príncipe. Las chicas se reunían a su alrededor como mariposas en una flor y los chicos le respetaban y estaba celosos de él. Pero nunca le gustó la atención recibida y los ignoraba.

Era otro aburrido día para Wolfram von Bielefeld, quien en ese momento se encontraba montado en la limusina con el conductor de su familia. Habría querido un coche más normal (como un Mercedes, o quizás un Ferrari) porque toda esa atención estaba irritándole. Cómo deseaba desaparecer, pero a Wolfram no le gustaba la cobardía. Era su naturaleza ser siempre valiente e iba directo al grano.

"Joven maestro" el conductor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Si?" respondió Wolfram.

"Hemos llegado a la escuela" contestó el conductor.

"Oh" Wolfram se dio cuenta de esto al ver el familiar edificio.

"¿Quiere que le abra la puerta?" su conductor sonrió, sabiendo que a su joven maestro no le gustaba que le abriese la puerta, pero era el deber de un chofer.

"No es necesario y, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no toleraré que nadie me abra la puerta? ¡No soy una princesa!" Wolfram se enfadó y le advirtió a su conductor de no volver a repetir la pregunta.

"Si, joven maestro, porque eres un príncipe" respondió su conductor, sonriendo.

Wolfram solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario y salió de la limusina.

"¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Es Wolfram-sama!" gritó una chica.

"¡El príncipe!"

"¡Woah! ¡Es tan genial!"

"¡Kyaaa! ¡El príncipe!" corearon todas.

Cerca de la puerta, dos chicos con sus bicicletas vieron la conmoción.

"Ugh… ¿Por qué tenemos que escuchar esto todas las mañanas?" comento uno de los chicos a su amigo.

"Bueno… es porque es perfecto y sabes que a las chicas siempre les gustan los de ese tipo- tipo príncipe" contestó su amigo.

Los chicos que habían comentado sobre Wolfram tenían ambos el pelo y ojos negros, el típico muchacho japonés y su amigo con gafas era conocido como el genio número uno en la escuela – el único en segundo lugar después de Wolfram.

Wolfram, ya aburrido con el ruido, sintió que alguien a su derecha le miraba y vio al chico con el pelo negro brillante y los grandes ojos negros.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y se sintió como una eternidad. Que extraño…


	2. Capitulo 2: Cenicienta

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

**Capitulo 2: Cenicienta**

En una ciudad lejana, bueno, no realmente tan lejos, vivía un niño con sus padres y su hermano mayor. No eran una familia rica, solo una promedio. Su padre trabajaba como banquero y su madre era ama de casa. Su padre se llamaba Shouma Shibuya y su madre se llamaba Miko Shibuya o Jennifer, como ella prefería que la llamasen las personas. Su hermano mayor se llamaba Shouri Shibuya y era muy protector y posesivo alrededor de una cosa y esa cosa era su hermano pequeño y ese era él, Yuuri Shibuya. Si, ese es el nombre de nuestra heroína.

Yuuri Shibuya era un chico normal si las personas le veían. Sus notas estaban en la media, su aspecto era normal y todo en el era normal. Todo sobre él lo hacía un chico normal.

Tenía una afición y no era solo una afición si no más que su vida. Esa afición era el béisbol. Amaba tanto el béisbol que pasaba la mayor parte de su vida jugando y practicando béisbol con la esperanza de poder llegar a ser un jugador profesional. Nació en América y vivió allí durante un tiempo. Su padre siempre le traía juegos de béisbol. Esto captó al momento su interés y admiración por los deportes. Si, Yuuri Shibuya amaba el béisbol tanto que no podía vivir sin él. Su pasión por las cosas siempre era exagerada.

Cuando algo captaba su interés, tomaba las cosas seriamente y las personas podían decir que era su pasión. Eso le hacía especial. Tenía una personalidad brillante como el sol. Siempre tenía a animar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor con solo tenerle a su lado.

Bueno… quizás era un jugador de béisbol normal pero era cálido y siempre perdonaba a cualquiera que cometiese algún error. Este comportamiento hizo que su sobre protector hermano estuviese siempre pendiente de él. Su hermano siempre le amó y le consideraba un lindo hermano. Yuuri odiaba esto y siempre le recordaba a su hermano que no era un niño pequeño más.

Su madre, Miko Shibuya, al igual que su hijo, tenía personalidad brillante y animada pero un poco mayor. Su alegría tendía a darle a Yuuri dolor de cabeza. ¡Era porque amaba vestirle con ropa de chica y vestidos! Odiaba llevar vestidos y su madre siempre le forzaba a llevarlos desde que era un bebé. Miko también amaba el cómo su hijo menor se veía tan adorable con vestidos de volantes mientras llevaba lazos en sus dos coletas. Su hermano mayor nunca se quejó sobre la afición de su madre y adoraba ver a su hermano menor tan adorable. Algunas veces, aún le forzaba a llevar un vestido y le tomaba fotos. Su amor por las hadas y la fantasía, especialmente La Cenicienta, le dio una rara idea para un sobre nombre para su hijo menor y ese era Cenicienta.

Le había llamado Yuu-chan o Cenicienta desde que era pequeño. Lo odiaba porque, por dios, era cien por cien un chico y nunca actuó como una chica. Solo era demasiado educado para un chico y cualquier vez que su madre le puso un vestido, tendía a actuar de manera muy tímida y como una princesa. Nunca supo esto por su mismo y por eso su madre nunca detuvo esta afición suya de vestir a su hijo más joven con vestidos.

Yuuri tenía un mejor amigo que se llamaba Murata Ken. Era un genio. Llevaba gafas y tenía apariencia de empollón. Yuuri le conocía desde la secundaria y ahora estaban en el tercer año de preparatoria. Murata siempre venía a su casa y sabía el mayor de los secretos de Yuuri – su travestismo- y su sobrenombre de Cenicienta. Murata amaba molestar a Yuuri porque siempre reaccionaba exageradamente y todas las veces que le molestaba, se sonrojaba. Murata pensó que esto era lindo y que Yuuri actuaba como una chica lo haría.

Como todos los demás días, Yuuri Shibuya montaría en su bicicleta para ir a la escuela con su mejor amigo, Murata. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la escuela, había demasiados gritos y conmoción.

"¡Wow! Nunca deja de asombrarme" dijo Yuuri.

"Bueno, a mi también. A decir verdad estoy un poco celoso. Me gustaría llamar la atención de las chicas también." Murata solo sonrió e hizo un puchero ante su última frase.

Yuuri solo se rió y continuó hablando.

"Ugh.. ¿por qué tenemos que escuchar esto todas las mañanas?"

"Bueno… es porque es perfecto y sabes que a las chicas siempre les gustan los de ese tipo- tipo príncipe" contestó Murata mientras sus gafas brillaban misteriosamente.

Yuuri solo miró al chico que causó la conmoción tan temprano en la mañana. Ese chico sintió que alguien le miraba, devolviéndole la mirada a Yuuri. Sus ojos se encontraron y Yuuri sintió como una eternidad antes de que volviese la cabeza y se ruborizase furiosamente.

Murata vio eso y sonrió con su sonrisa de "lo sé todo".

"Bueno, esto podría ser algo interesante"


	3. Capitulo 3: El Inicio de la Vida Escolar

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

**Capitulo 3: El Inicio de la Vida Escolar**

Había pasado una semana desde el inicio de las clases y Murata y Yuuri aún les gustaba caminar hacia s nueva clase 3-3 por la mañana.

"¡Buenos días a todos!" sonrió Yuuri y saludó a todo el mundo en su clase. Murata solo sonrió y sus gafas brillaron.

"¡Buenos días Yuuri!"

"Buenos días, Shibuya"

"¡Buenos días!"

"¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Yuu-chan! ¡Te he extrañado!" un chico de cabello rubio pálido con ojos del color de la miel le dio la bienvenida le saludó y ¡le dio un abrazo! Murata sonrió divertido ante Yuuri y su admirador, mientras sus compañeros de clase solo se reían de Yuuri y Sara. Eran compañeros de clase desde este año y realmente adoraba a Yuuri. Murata una vez le dijo a Yuuri que Sara le amaba pero Yuuri solo se lo tomó a broma. Quien no lo haría, Murata siempre se metía con él. Geez…

"¡AH! Sara…no hay necesidad de abrazos" Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a las travesuras de Sara. Bueno, había sido así todo el tiempo desde el primer día de clase. Sara le dijo a Yuuri que lo amaba el primer día que se conocieron. Por supuesto, le sorprendió que un hermoso muchacho rubio le confesase su amor la primera vez de verse –y por si fuera poco, ¡también era un chico! Yuuri le rechazó en el acto pero seguía aferrado a él. Los abrazos de Sara y las confesiones de amor hacia el eran ya algo "normal". Sabía que Sara estaba siendo demasiado amable y no quería ser más que eso.

"_Creo que está bien"_ pensó Yuuri.

"Awww…Yuu-chan… ¿Por qué no puedo?" Sara hizo un mohín.

"Bueno…" Yuuri no sabía lo que decir a eso.

"¿Y bien?" Sara inclinó lindamente la cabeza hacia un lado.

"_Ugh… ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Sabía que no se rendiría y lo dejaría estar"_ pensó Yuuri.

"Está bien…tu ganas… ¡Pero no me llames Yuu-chan!" Yuuri se rindió.

"¡Si~! Ese es mi Yuu-chan. Bueno, Yuu-chan es Yuu-chan" Sara solo sonrió y se enganchó a Yuuri como un koala. Murata rió.

"¡Sara!" respondió Yuuri con una mirada. Aún estaba discutiendo cuando el profesor entró a la clase.

"De acuerdo…basta con la pelea de amantes de ustedes dos. Solo siéntense" su profesor interrumpió su conversación y les guiñó un ojo a ambos. Su profesor, Sir Shinou, enseñaba física. Tenía un rostro atractivo. Su pelo era de color dorado y sus ojos del azul del océano siempre parecían divertirse.

"¡Ah! Sensei…lo siento" Yuuri se sonrojó ante el comentario de su profesor y arrastró a Sara a su asiento.

Wolfram, quien había estado molesto desde la mañana, caminó rápidamente a su clase. A cada paso más chicas estaban embobadas y chillando.

"¡Oh! ¡Cómo odio esto! ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme solo?" pensó Wolfram para sí mismo.

Antes de eso, había tenido que ir a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, como todas las mañanas, a primera hora. No quería ser el presidente pero todos los profesores de Shin Makoku le votaron para ser el nuevo presidente. Ya que era el voto de los profesores, no podía negarse. Vio la puerta de la clase. Aceleró sus pasos. Wolfram escuchó algunos sonidos viniendo de la clase 3-3. Se asomó y vio al chico de pelo negro que había pillado esa mañana mirándole. Entonces, de repente, un chico de pelo rubio pálido, el cual era bastante hermoso, abrazó al de pelo negro. Este se dejaba abrazar por el otro y sonreía tímidamente mientras hablaban. Mirarle hizo que se enfadase. Continuó caminando rápidamente. Sin saberlo él, el chico con gafas lo vio y sus gafas brillaron mientras sonreía misteriosamente.

El cartel de la puerta indicaba "Clase 3-1".

Respiró profundamente, intentando olvidar su enfado. Las miradas de las chicas estaban clavadas en él, pero ellas sabían su verdadera naturaleza así que no le molestaban o hubiesen sido objeto de una mirada a muerte… Se sentó en su sitio tranquilamente y empezó a pensar.

"_¿Por qué me siento enfadado sin razón? Quiero decir, solo acabo de ver al chico hoy y ni siquiera sé su nombre" _su cerebro fue interrumpido cuando su profesor entró a la clase. Pronto, olvidó sobre el de pelo negro y se centró en las clases.

El resto del día pasó sin más incidentes.

Wolfram nunca se imaginó que después de su encuentro de esa mañana, se vería envuelto con el de pelo negro en muchas ocasiones.

Yuuri sabía que el impresionante y hermoso joven de ojos verdes era Wolfram von Bielefeld, presidente del consejo estudiantil, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hablarle.

El timbre de la escuela sonó y Yuuri y Murata se dirigieron hacia sus bicicletas. Sara estaba esperándoles en la puerta principal. Chillando y gritando surgió un grupo de chicas, alertando al trío de la presencia de Wolfram, quien estaba esperando su limusina. Yuuri apresuró sus pasos hacia Sara. Murata se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió con su común sonrisa.

"¡Sara!" Yuuri sacudió su mano.

"¡Ah! Yuu-chan, Ken… os habéis tomado mucho tiempo" respondió Sara felizmente.

"Tenemos que irnos ya" dijo Murata y vio que Yuuri no se movía.

"¿Shibuya? ¿Qué estás mirando?" Murata miró hacia la puerta donde el presidente del consejo estudiantil estaba parado.

"¡Nah! ¡No es nada! ¡Vamos! Sara, ¿quieres montar conmigo?" Yuuri cambió de tema. Sara felizmente aceptó la amabilidad de Yuuri y se subió a su bicicleta.

Mientras tanto, Wolfram estaba mirando. Vio que el hermoso rubio estaba montado en la _bicicleta de Yuuri y apretó los puños._

"_¡Arghhh! ¿Por qué le ofrece asiento a ese chico? ¿No sabe que ese monstruo de pelo largo está apegándose demasiado a él?"_ Wolfram maldijo en su mente y envió una mirada a Sara. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de su conductor.

"Joven maestro" llamó su conductor.

"¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ahora mismo voy!" Wolfram se giró hacia su limusina y envió una última mirada al chico de pelo negro.

"Henachoko*" murmuró.

Yuuri estornudó y se frotó la nariz.

"¿Estás bien, Yuu-chan?" dijo Sara. Murata miró con preocupación a Yuuri.

"Si…estoy bien, solo un pequeño estornudo" miró hacia la limusina y lo vio meterse.

"Volvamos a casa" Murata empezó a pedalear y Yuuri le siguió con Sara montado en la parte de atrás.

*Henachoko: la autora realmente lo puso como "Wimp" pero teniendo en cuenta que seguramente se refería a esto, me tomé la libertad de cambiarlo. Lo veo mucho más acorde, reconocible y simpático a la hora de leerlo e imaginarlo.


	4. Capitulo 4: El Nuevo Club

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

**Capitulo 4: El Nuevo Club**

_Hogar de los Shibuya_

"¡Mamá, me voy ya!" le dijo Yuuri a su madre y tomó un trozo de pan de la mesa.

"Es Mamá, Yuu-chan. ¡Cuídate!" Miko Shibuya despidió a su hijo con un gesto de adiós.

Yuuri se puso los zapatos y salió a la entrada de casa. Murata estaba esperando.

"¡Ah! ¡Murata! Ya estás aquí" dijo Yuuri.

"Bueno, no soy un tardón" contestó su amigo.

"Si, si, como esperaba del estudiante número uno" Yuuri rodó los ojos.

"¡Date prisa! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!" Murata empezó a pedalear, dejando atrás a Yuuri.

"¡Espérame!" gritó Yuuri, montándose en su bicicleta y seguir a su amigo.

_Clase 3-3, Preparatoria de Shin Makoku_

"Fiu, hemos llegado a tiempo" le dijo Yuuri a Murata.

"Hemos tenido suerte porque nuestro profesor está ausente hoy" Murata le sonrió a Yuuri. Sara les saludo y como siempre, abrazó a Yuuri.

Tuvieron tiempo libre durante Física. Yuuri, Murata y Sara estaban hablando entre ellos con los asientos colocados cerca.

"Se suponía que íbamos a elegir nuestro club hoy, ¿verdad?" preguntó Yuuri a sus dos amigos.

"Tienes razón, Shibuya, ¿en qué club vas a entrar?" preguntó Murata.

"No lo sé aún. Amo el béisbol pero este es nuestro tercer año y necesito tener tiempo para estudiar. Quizás elija un club menos ocupado este año" Yuuri apoyó la barbilla en su mano. Sara sonrió y decidido a entrar en el mismo club que Yuuri.

"Oye, Yuu-chan… ¿qué hay de entrar al Club de Teatro?" preguntó Sara. Después de todo, no quería estar separado de su Yuu-chan.

"Club de Teatro… pero yo no sé cómo actuar" respondió Yuuri. Fácilmente se avergonzaba y tartamudeaba. Es por eso que odiaba actuar.

"Pero he escuchado que el Club de Teatro es el menos ocupado y el menos popular" intentó convencer a Yuuri.

"_Llevan a cabo una obra de teatro todos los años en el festival cultural…y solo quiero ver a Yuu-chan con vestido. No es que le vaya a decir esto…"_ Sara sonrió ante este pensamiento. Le guiñó un ojo a Murata.

"¿Qué crees tú, Ken?"

"¡Suena interesante! ¡Nos uniremos los dos!" Murata, quien parecía entender el significado de ese guiño, sonrió. Encontraba interesante la idea de Sara y rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo con él.

"¡Hey! ¡Soy yo quien tiene que tomar la decisión!" replicó Yuuri.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Vamos a entrar al Club de Teatro!" Sara abrazó a ambos e ignoró a Yuuri, quien aún estaba protestando.

Yuuri gruñó de frustración mientras Murata solo sonreía.

"_Bueno…bueno… bueno…esto va a ser divertido"_

Después de que la clase hubiese acabado, Wolfram estaba rodeado de chicas preguntándole a que club iba a unirse. Se levantó y escapó de clase para revisar el club menos popular. Fue de uno en uno y descubrió que el club de teatro tenía menos miembros que otros grupos. Comprobó quienes estaban registrados: Yuuri Shibuya, Saralegui, Murata Ken y otros tres. La hoja anunciaba que no tenían que ir al club hasta más tarde. Escribió su nombre en el formulario de inscripción y se fue a almorzar.

Llegó a la completa cafetería, siendo rodeado de nuevo.

"¡Kyaaa~! ¡Wolfram-sama!" chillaron algunas chicas.

"¡Es el príncipe!" dijeron la mayoría de las chicas, mirando la figura de Wolfram.

"Oye, oye… ¿por qué crees que decidió comer en la cafetería?" preguntó alguien.

"Saa… quien sabe" respondió su amigo.

Por lo general, Wolfram no almorzaba en la cafetería, en su lugar, llevaba su propio almuerzo, pero lo olvidó hoy. Compró la comida y luego se enfrentó al problema. ¿Dónde sentarse? Muchas chicas estaban ofreciéndole un sitio, pero estaba cansado de ellas.

"_Basta de gritos"_ pensó. Entonces Wolfram vio un asiento vacío en una mesa para dos.

Un par de ojos cristalinos de color negro le miraron y Wolfram se quedó atónito.

"_Este es el chico al que sorprendí mirándome"_ pensó.

Miró al chico durante bastante tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

"Emmm… ¿estás bien?" preguntó el chico de pelo negro.

"¿Por qué estás preguntándome eso?" preguntó Wolfram, de regreso de la-la-land.

"Bueno, dije de sentarte aquí pero no me escuchaste y parecías estar en otro lado" explicó el de pelo negro.

"Oh, lo siento… Estaba pensando en algo" dijo Wolfram, intentando recuperar la compostura.

"Bueno, está bien. Deberías comer rápido; no quieres perder las clases, ¿verdad? Es casi la hora de la siguiente clase" dijo el chico y sonrió.

Wolfram se quedó atónito ante su sonrisa pero asintió con la cabeza, tomando asiento y comiendo rápidamente.

"Bueno…Necesito irme primero. Mis amigos me esperan en la biblioteca" se levantó, dejando a Wolfram solo.

Yuuri se sorprendió cuando vio al chico de ojos verdes ir hacia su mesa. Realmente no esperaba que "el príncipe" se sentara con él en la cafetería. Cuando Wolfram le miró, su corazón latió acelerado pero se las arregló para mantener su cara inocente y su sonrisa con naturalidad.

"¡Woah! ¿Por qué estoy así? Quiero decir, es un chico… ¿Y por qué mi corazón se aceleró? Por Dios, ¡soy UN CHICO y no debería sentirme así!" Yuuri sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, intentando olvidar ese sentimiento.

Murata y Sara vieron el extraño comportamiento. No habían ido a almorzar porque querían acabar sus deberes de Física, pero Yuuri estaba todavía actuando extraño cuando le alcanzaron.

"¿Shibuya?" preguntó Yuuri a Murata.

"¿Si, Murata?" Yuuri regresó de su pequeño mundo.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí" Yuuri solo asintió con su cabeza, confundido.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas sacudiendo tu cabeza como un perrito?" Murata sonrió ante eso. Él, de algún modo, sabía en lo que estaba pensando su amigo.

"Ehh…nada…" Yuuri esquivó la mirada de Murata.

"Yuu-chan… ¿Estás realmente bien?" le preguntó con preocupación Sara.

"Sí, estoy bien. Solo estoy pensando algo" Yuuri intentó convencer a sus amigos.

"¿No es ese Wolfram von Bielefeld?" Murata miró hacia la puerta.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" Yuuri estaba sorprendido y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Su corazón empezó a latir ruidosamente.

"¡Solo bromeaba!" Murata rió al ver la invaluable expresión de Yuuri.

"¡Murata!" Yuuri se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que Murata estaba bromeando.

"¿Yuu-chan?" la voz de Sara le hizo girar la cabeza hacia el otro chico.

"¿Si, Sara?" preguntó Yuuri.

"Estás pensando en ese chico, Wolfram, ¿verdad?" Sara le miró con sospecha.

"¡No! ¡No lo estoy!" Yuuri se sonrojó.

"Si no, entonces, ¿por qué estás sonrojado?" Sara aún parecía sospechar. Murata solo rió. Yuuri miró a Murata y le pidió a Sara de olvidar sobre eso.

Pasaron todo su tiempo en la biblioteca.

En algún lugar de la biblioteca, el chico de ojos verdes miraba la mesa opuesta a la de él. Estaba mirando a su compañero de almuerzo hablar felizmente con sus amigos y suplicarle al chico hermoso sobre algo. Wolfram golpeó su muslo por la frustración, no queriendo hacer ningún sonido.

"_¡Siempre se las arregla para hacerme sentir de este modo! ¿Qué me está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué me preocupo por él?"_ Wolfram estaba enfurecido por la intimidad entre el del pelo negro y el chico hermoso.

Se quedó allí un rato más antes de volver a su clase.

_Después de la escuela, en frente de la entrada principal._

"_Mmm… Creo que debería preguntar su nombre. Siempre me viene a la mente pero no sé cuál es su nombre. Me molesta… Por lo menos si supiera su nombre, estaría tranquilo"_ pensó Wolfram mientras esperaba a cierto chico de pelo negro en frente de la puerta de la escuela.

Tras unos pocos minutos, finalmente Yuuri y su grupo se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

"Así que, Yuu-chan, ¿puedo montar contigo hoy?" Sara miró a Yuuri con ojos de perrito. Yuuri, quien no sabía cómo resistirse al rostro adorable de Sara, solamente aceptó.

"De acuerdo, pero no te muevas mucho"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Gracias, Yuu-chan!" respondió cantarinamente Sara, feliz.

Wolfram se acercó al trío.

"Eres el de esta tarde, ¿verdad?" preguntó Wolfram a Yuuri.

"¿Si…?"

"Gracias por el asiento" dijo Wolfram, mirando a Murata y entonces fulminando a Sara. Sara se estremeció un poco y Murata sonrió.

"Parece que tiene algo contra ti" le murmuró Murata a Sara.

"Si, puedo ver eso" Sara devolvió la mirada a Wolfram. Este solo sonrió y volvió a mirar a Yuuri.

"Mmm…de nada. Está bien, no tienes que agradecerme. Es propiedad de la escuela…" sonrió con su inocente sonrisa y Wolfram se sonrojó un poco. Sara rodó los ojos. Las gafas de Murata brillaron, y sonrió como cuando tramaba algo.

"Soy Wolfram von Bielefeld. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" preguntó Wolfram al de cabello negro.

"Soy Shibuya Yuuri. Encantado de conocerte, señor presidente" sonrió de nuevo.

"Oh… Espero que nos volvamos a ver otra vez, Shibuya. Puedes llamarme Wolfram" dijo.

"_Así que, sabe quién soy"_ sonrió.

"De acuerdo, Wolfram, y no hay necesidad de formalidades, solo llámame Yuuri" sonrió ampliamente y un suave sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Wolfram.

"De acuerdo, Yuuri. Tengo que volver a casa. Mi chófer está esperándome" sonrió a Yuuri mientras se despedía de él. Yuuri sonrió y le devolvió la despedida hasta que no estaba a la vista.

"¡Woah! Shibuya… Creo que le gustas" Murata sonrió con diversión.

"¡Ehh! No…no es como eso. Estoy bastante seguro que solo me quiere como amigo…"contestó Yuuri.

"Nunca quise decir eso. No sé porqué pensaste eso" Murata sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡Ah! ¡Murata, eres malvado!" Yuuri se sonrojó furiosamente y golpeó a su amigo.

Sara escuchó la conversación de Yuuri y Murata tranquilamente. Estaba mirando a la puerta de enfrente donde la limusina de Wolfram estaba aparcada.

"Yuu-chan… ¿te gusta?" Sara miró a Yuuri. Yuuri, quien estaba todavía sonrojado por las burlas de Murata, miró en dirección a Sara.

"¿Eh? Solo somos amigos, Sara. Como tú, Murata y yo" Yuuri sonrió con su tímida sonrisa y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Pero no me gusta!" Sara alzó la voz, sorprendiendo a ambos.

"¿Sara? Cálmate. ¿Por qué estás así?"

"Te quiere. Puedo verlo y no me gusta" gruñó Sara.

"Pero Sara, solo es un amigo, nada más que eso"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Sí! Y seremos siempre los mejores amigos. ¿Cierto, Murata?" Yuuri se giró a mirar a Murata.

"Uh, si" Murata asintió.

"_Nunca supe que Sara realmente quería a Shibuya. Pensé que solo le adoraba. Esto podría ser un gran problema… y Shibuya parecía querer a von Bielefeld pero aún no se daba cuenta. Tampoco von Bielefeld lo hace… ¿Qué debo hacer?"_ pensó Murata.

Yuuri se alejó de Sara y se unió a Murata.

"Parece que ya se ha calmado" dijo Yuuri y suspiró.

"Si. Nunca he visto a Sara actuar así antes" Murata estaba pensando bastante mientras pedaleaba al lado de Yuuri.

"¿Sabes por qué, Shibuya?" Murata miró a Yuuri

"¿Qué? No lo sé" los ojos de Yuuri estaban clavados al frente, sin mirar en la dirección de Murata.

"Eres genial" Murata sonrió.

"¿Eh?" Yuuri no entendió.

"Te sientes atraído por dos hermosos chicos" Murata sonrió de lado.

"¿Qué? ¡No lo estoy!" Yuuri se sonrojó y respondió casi gritando de nuevo.

"Si, lo estás y ambos parecen quererte… o quizás "amor" sería lo más apropiado" rió Murata.

"¡No es "amor"! Solo me quieren como a un amigo. Además, ¡soy un chico!" Yuuri estaba sonrojado y su rostro se sonrojó más al mencionar la palabra "amor".

"¿Y qué si eres un chico?" Murata solo quería molestar a Yuuri.

"A los chicos no les gustan los chicos. Estoy bastante seguro de que me gustan las chicas" dijo Yuuri con su actitud de "es algo obvio"

"¿Así que es eso, Cenicienta? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca has tenido una novia y has estado llevando vestidos desde que eras un bebé" Murata molestó más a Yuuri.

"Ugh… No me llames Cenicienta y, ¿por qué llevar vestidos tiene que ver con que me gusten las chicas?" gruñó y miró a Murata.

"Nah, eres más amable que cualquier chico y más educado que cualquier chica. En resumen, tienes un corazón femenino" las gafas de Murata brillaron.

"¡Deja de molestarme, Murata!" gritó Yuuri a su amigo.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Solo estoy preocupado por ti, Shibuya" Murata sonrió y Yuuri solo rodó los ojos.

"Molestar a Yuuri es divertido" pensó el chico con gafas, riendo internamente.

Se separaron frente a la casa de Yuuri.


End file.
